WWC
by Bournelove
Summary: Welcome to World Wrestling Corporation! Where the best of the best wrestle! Sign up inside! See you at our first show! Apps open.
1. Chapter 1

"It's about time I started my own wrestling company." Kemerson Michaels said. "I have the money, the power and the fan base to do." She smirked. "So let's get started on the application." She cracked her knuckles and opened her laptop.

** *Updated Form. Take a look***

**Welcome to World Wrestling Corporation. We're happy to see you take interest in a real wrestling company. Please fill out the following. *Be specific.**

**Name:**

**Stage Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Hometown/State/Providence/Country:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Nationality:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Skin Tone:**

***Hair Color/Style:**

**Eye Color/Shape:**

***Body Shape:**

***Gear:**

**Heel, Face:**

**Gimmick:**

**Signatures (Unlimited):**

**Finishers (Up To Three):**

**Fighting Style, Brawler, High-Flyer, Submission, Hardcore, etc.:**

***Entrance:**

**Theme Song:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Stables:**

**Love Interest:**

_**Love Interest Info:**_

**_Name:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Hair Color/Style:_**

**_Eye Color/Shape:_**

**_*Body Shape:_**

**_*Personality:_**

**_Heel/Face/Tweener:_**

**_Do they wrestle? Fill entire form if they do. _**

**Manager:**

_**Manager Info:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Hair Color/Style:**_

_**Eye Color/Shape:**_

_**Body Shape:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Heel/Face/Tweener:**_

_**Do they wrestle? Fill out form for them.**_

_**Do you have a tag team partner? Fill out the entire form for them if so.**_

**Q & A**

**What makes you tick?**

**How attractive are you?**

**What is your most embarrassing moment?**

**How's your temper?**

**What is your blood type? Just in case.**

**Anything else you would like to tell us?**

**What are you willing to do to get your hands on a title?**

"That should be perfect." Kemerson smiled.

* * *

**New Story. Fill out the app! I'm going to upload all my stories at least once a week!**

_Titles:_

_Men's Division_

_WWC Championship_

_Heavyweight Championship_

_Cuiserweight Championship_

_WWC Tag Team Championships_

_WC Division Championship_

_Amazon's Division's (Women's)_

_WWC Women's Championship_

_Amazon's Championship_

_Amazon's Tag Team Championship_


	2. Not a chapter!

**So, I forgot to put this on the application, but I need the hometowns/countries/states your OC comes from. Sorry!**


	3. WWC Episode one part one

**"Welcome everyone to WWC!"** A good looking African American said. He looked to be around the age thirty-four. He wore black dress pants, a white button up, a sleek black vest, a white and black tie and shiny black dress shoes. His hair was dark brown and was cut down to a fade. He had a goatee that connected to his hair. He had dark brown eyes that showed his experience. He wore a smile. His gold and silver watch sparkled on his wrist.

_"When are we going to see the Amazon's?" _The guy sitting next to him asked. He was much younger than the other, at most twenty-four. He was tan, with messy brown hair and piercing green eyes. He grinned. He wore only a black and grey vest and black skinny jeans. He wore red, black and white adidas high tops. A gold dog tag hung from his neck. Mischief danced across his cleanly shaven face.

**"Colten, we've been on the air for three minutes. I thought I told you to dress up."** The African American man said.

_"And I did. I'm wearing a vest and my best pair of shoes."_ The young man smiled.

**"This isn't Chip and Dales or high school dance. You could've put a shirt on."**

_"Thanks for reminding me."_ Colten said. He reached down and pulled out a black bow tie. He put it around his neck and gave a thumbs up to the man sitting next to him.

**"I begged them to not give me someone young."** He put his face in his hands.

_"Chill, Rod. Everything is going to be a 'okay."_ He said throwing his feet on the announce table.

**You look so good to me by Jim Johnston**

A young women, it looked like she was in her late twenties, early thirties, walked down the ramp to the ring. She wore black Japanese style pants, that flared out mid thigh, they were pulled up all the way to the middle of her rib cage. The pants barely touched the ground. She wore a clean white button up, it tucked into the top of her pants, the top button undone. She had blonde hair that was pulled up into a bun with a braid in it. Chopsticks stuck out of the bun. She wore nude sunglasses and bright red lipstick. As she entered the ring through the bottom rope, it revealed her strappy black heels. She stood in the middle of the ring. She took off her sunglass to reveal sharp blue eyes. Japanese fan earrings and a matching necklace hung from her body. She brought a microphone up to her lips. Her music stopped. And she took off her sunglasses.

"My name is Kemerson Michaels and welcome, Denver, Colorado, to WWC! " She said into the microphone. The crowd cheered.

**"What no sexist comment?"** Rod said to Colten.

_"Of course not. Dude, that's my aunt."_ Colten brought his feet down and looked at him.

"It's great to see such a large turnout for the grand opening!" She smiled. Someone whistled from the crowd. "Thank you." She smiled. "We have a great show for tonight. Enough talking. How about a little Amazon action?" She grinned and the crowded cheered. She left the ring and a man wearing a suit got in the ring. He had slicked back black hair and light blue eyes.

"The following contest is an Amazon match." He said. "Introducing first from, Hollywood, California, Katarina Love!" A red carpet had been rolled down the ramp.

**Mad by Cassie Steele**

A woman stood at the top of the ramp. She wore a red bikini style top, a black one-sleeved fishnet top and red tights that cut off half way up her calf. Black combat boots completed her look. Her skin was brown and her black curls of her hair fell right above her breast. She stood with her chin held high and her fierce green almond shaped eyes stared towards the ring. She smiled as the camera flashed, taking on different poses. She began to walk down the ramp like it was a runway. She didn't take one look at the fans. She stopped right before the ring. She placed her hands on her hips for one last final pose. She got in the ring threw middle rope and waited for her opponent.

**"Here we go. Great way to kick off the show."** Colten smirked as he adjusted in his seat.

_"You do understand that anyone of these women could kick your ass if they heard you talking about them like_ this." Rod said back.

**"Like, what? I haven't said anything wrong, yet. But, I will say the way Love walks down the ramp says _a lot_ about her character."**

**Poison by DJ Gollum**

"And her opponent, from Miami, Florida, Carter Coalstone!" A young woman walked out on her hands. Her brown hair fell down her head, revealing a black cross on the back of her neck, the ends of her hair were covered in neon pink. She flipped over landing on her feet. She was pretty short. She wore a pink and black cropped halter top that fell to the top of her ribs. She wore neon pink shorts with a black belt with silver stars on it. She wore black wrestling boots. A black cropped leather jacket laid on top of her top. She did a bouncy walk down the ramp, high-fiving one side and then the other. She stopped and hugged a couple of fans by the ramp. She hopped up onto the apron and brought her foot over her head, doing a scorpion. She dropped her leg and jumped over the top rope. She tossed her jacket off and it fell outside the ring.

**"Hello. Flexibility is always a plus."** Rod gave him a disgusted look. **"What, you know like in the ring."** Rod rolled his eyes as the match began.

Carter held her hand out to Katarina. Katarina smiled at it and pushed it away. They locked up, Katarina getting the upperhand. She went for a clothesline and Carter ducked it going into the splits.

_"The lock up and Katarina gets the upperhand. Love goes for the clothesline and Carter ducks out of the way."_

**_"Like I said, flexibility is always a plus."_**

_Carter shot back up and hugged Katarina around her torso._

_"And a.. hug? By Carter."_

"Get her off of me!" She shouted. Carter pulled her over and Katarina landed on the mat. She leant down and Katarina went for a school girl pin. Carter got out of it at two. The two stood up and Katarina went for yet another clothesline. Carter jumped over her, doing a touch toe. Katarina stopped and received a smack on the butt from Carter.

_"Love goes for another clothesline and Carter dodges it again."_

**"Ha. Ha. A smack on the butt from Carter. You gotta love it."**

Katarina grabbed her butt and looked at Carter with a shocked expression. The crowd cheered as Carter waved. Katarina went for a shoulder block. She landed it sending Carter to the ground. She sat on her back and did half a boston crab. Carter cried out a little in pain. Carter pushed up on her forearms and kicked Katarina off of her.

_"Carter able to wiggle out of the half boston crab from Love."_

Katarina caught herself and was caught in a head scissor takedown. She pinned her getting a one count. Carter pulled her up and threw her into the corner. She did skipping stones, back to back handsprings into the corner followed by an elbow. Katarina fell to the bottom rope and got a stank face. Carter smiled as she pushed away from the corner. She waved to the crowd.

_"Skipping Stones by Carter followed by a stank face."_

**"This is one of the best matches I have seen in my life."**

_"I've bet you've never seen so much ass action in your life."_ Rod received a glare followed by a smirk from Colten.

**"If only you how many chicks I've gotten down with."**

_"Just call the match."_

Katarina pulled Carter's legs from underneath her and Carter landed face first on the mat. Carter lifted her face up and brought a hand to it. Katarina slammed her head down a couple times.

**"And Carter goes face first to the mat. Katarina continues with the head slams. She's so nasty. I love it."**

"Watch the aggression." The referee shouted. Katarina rolled her eyes as she pulled Carter up and brought her neck to the rope. She stepped down on it with both feet as she brought her arms out parallel to the mat. "Off the ropes...1..2..3..4.."

_"Katarina nearly uses her entire five count on Carter." _

Katarina jumped off of her. She gave Carter a stomp and Carter rolled out of the ring.

**"Carter smartly rolling out of the ring. I like a girl with brains." **

The referee held Katarina back momentarily. Katarina got out of the ring and Carter began to crawl under the ring. Katarina grabbed her foot and Carter kicked her away with the other. She crawled under the ring and Katarina lifted it back up. Katarina shrugged and got back in the ring. The referee was up to an eight count as she slide back into the ring. Carter slide in behind her and went for a pin.

_"And Carter with a pin and a kick out at two by Katarina."_

Katarina kicked out and went for Happy Ending. Carter ducked it and hit The Lightning Bolt, Shinning Wizard, on Katarina.

_"Katarina goes for Happy Ending and Carter ducks it. And Carter hits The Lighting Bolt."_

**"You know that move was named after Harry Potter and his scar."**

_"Why do you know that?"_ Colten shrugged.

Katarina fell to the mat and Carter covered, hooking one of Katarina's legs.

_"And Carter with the pin."_

"1..2..3" Carter stood up shocked.

**Poison by DJ Gollum**

"And the winner of this match, Carter Coalstone!" She had her hand rose in victory. She slide out of the ring and gave hugs to fans.

_"Where are you going?"_

**"To give her my congratulations on her victory."** Colten said taking off his head set. He walked over to Carter and held out his arms. She smiled and gave him a hug. When his hand started moving south, she broke away from him and went to give hugs to fans. She was attacked from behind by two brunettes. Carter laid on the ground covering her head as the two brunettes stomped on her.

_"Who is this?"_

**"I don't know but I like them."**

One of the girls broke off and helped Katarina up. The other brunette held Carter up. Katarina got out of the ring and held Carter's face. She slapped her face and kicked her in the stomach. She did the Kat DDT, implant DDT, onto the ground outside. Carter laid on the ground her arms and legs sprawled out. The two brunettes turned out to be twins. They were matching gear, belted short shorts, a cropped halter top, leg warmers similar to Brie Bella's, black wrestling boots peeked out of them. They both wore arms sleeves connecting to their fingers. Their gear color was the same as Katarina's. They held the loser sign to their forehead towards Carter. They high-fived as they backed away to the locker room.

**Mad-Cassie Steele**

**"I'm going to go help her."** Colten went to stand up.

_"Sit down." _Rod laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into his seat.

* * *

A young women in a black dress stood in front of the camera. She wore white pumps and her red hair fell straight down her back. Her skin was pale and her eyes were grey."Hello, everyone my name is Cleo Winters and my guest at this time is Katarina Love and..." She looked at the brunette twins.

"Hailey." One smiled.

"Bailey." The other smiled. "Also known as the HeartBreakers."

"Right. So with your attack on Carter is this a stable or?" Cleo asked.

"I guess you could call it a stable. We would preferred to be called The Perfects." Katarina said.

"Alright. So what are your plans? Are you going to continue your attacks on Carter or are you finished with her?" Cleo asked.

"Titles, obviously. But, Carter is a little girl who really doesn't belong here. So the titles, getting rid of her. That sounds good for now." Katarina said.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I guess, you'll just have to watch and find out." Katarina, Hailey and Bailey all left leaving Cleo stand there alone.

* * *

**Segment**

A white man did push-ups in the back. He wore a black leather vest with a hood and was in black trunks, similar to shorts. The edging was red and Winters was on the back. He had blondish-red hair.

"Hey, look who it is. Joey. Joey Winters." A tan man with a spikey hairstyle, the bangs spiked up in the front, he wore brief wet leather trunks, the front and back being held together by Velcro. It read Excite on the back. The front was neon blue, matching the gladiator flaps on his knee high leather boots. He wore black knee pads with keyholes on them. The man with blondish-red hair stood up.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"You should, but if you don't, the names Ryan Keys, but you can call me Keys, because I'm the Key to the worlds problems." The tan man said. Looking at his face he wore a black stud on his lower lip and two black studs in his ears.

"It's nice to meet you." He turned away from him. He started to do burpees.

"Likewise. You know word around the locker room you have a pretty hot sister." Ryan said. Joey stopped and turned back around.

"What?" He asked.

"I've just heard you have a hot sister. That's all." He replied back.

"Just shut up." Joey's mood darkened. He turned away from him again.

"You think you could give her my number?" Ryan asked.

"Shut the hell up, Keys."

"You're right. I should probably see her first, it could be a lie. She could be a complete dog." At the end of the sentence Joey had Ryan pressed onto the wall. Ryan looked down at him with a shocked expression.

"Don't you ever say anything about my sister or any other part of my family again. Or I solemnly swear, to end your career where you stand." Joey threatened.

"I can see family is a touchy subject for you." Ryan said as Joey released him off of the wall. "So is that a no about seeing your sister..." Joey grabbed Ryan and punched at the side of his head. Ryan fought back.

"What is going on here?" Kemerson came up with two large men in black. They pulled Joey and Ryan away from each other. Neither answered. Ryan kept a smile on his face. "Well, the ring is empty for the main event, I was going to do an Amazon Battle Royal, but I think seeing the two of you in the ring would be much more entertaining." Kemerson smiled. "Joey, Ryan, I think the two of you should head to your locker rooms and warm up." Kemerson beamed. Joey pulled himself away and walked towards his locker room.

* * *

"The following contest is for the WC Division Championship!" The annoucer from earlier said.

**Invincible by Adelitas Way**

"Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania weighing in at 235 pounds, Derek Cannon!" A man wearing steel gray tactical pants with knee pads and blue finishing came out. He wore a tight sleeveless, blue T-shirt, steel gray combat boots, grey fingerless leather gloves and a gray military hat jogged out. A military dog tag hung from his neck. He held a hand up to some of the fans and gave them a smile. He got in the ring and began to stretch.

_"Derek Cannon, an ex-fireman who was discharged from disobeying orders. He is new to wrestle scene, he has been wrestling for 3 years."_

**_"You think that Amazon Battle Royal's still going to happen,_ or?"**

_"Focus."_

**Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana**

"And his opponent from Melbourne, Australia, weighing in at 230 pounds, The Giant Slayer, James Mitchell." A man wearing black boots, black tights, black elbow pads with white wrist tape on right hand and wrist walked onto the stage. He made a gun with his hand towards the camera and shot it. He walked down the ramp pulling himself onto the apron. He sat down on the turnbuckle waiting for the match to begin.

**"James Mitchell figured out at an early age, wrestling was his future. From the interview, I learned that James is a pretty depressing person. "**

Derek took off his dog tag and hat setting it by the steps. The match began with a lock up. Derek took James down with an arm drag.

_"An arm drag by Cannon."_

He applied pressure to the shoulder. James brought a foot up to Derek's head and made him let go. Derek got up and got a clothesline from James. James repeated it and covered Derek getting a one count.

_"The clothesline by Mitchell and another. And the pin and Cannon kicks out at two."_ James stood up and stomped on Derek's arms, legs and sides. He pinned him again and got a one and a half. _"And another pin and Cannon gets the one and half."_

He lifted Derek up and did an uppercut. Derek fell onto the ropes. James ran at him and Derek pulled down on the ropes sending him flying out. Derek followed him out and hit him in the face with a fist. He hit with another and then tossed him back into the ring. As Derek went to get back in the ring he was hit with a DDT. James pinned him again, this time getting a two count.

**"An uppercut from James and Derek sends James flying. Two huge right hands from Derek and the DDT from James. James getting a two count."**

Derek rolled him and tried for a school boy. James kicked out and the two got up. James went for a dropkick and Derek stepped out of the way. Derek picked James up and threw James into the corner. Derek drove his shoulder into to James's abdomen multiple times. The referee pulled him out, and Derek received a kick to the stomach. And then another and then another.

_"And a schoolboy pin from Cannon and the kick out at two."_

**"And Derek dodges the dropkick. Derek sends James flying into the corner and James receive shoulder after shoulder into James's stomach."**

_"And the kick to the stomach by Mitchell. And another and another." _

James hit Derek with an uppercut and sent him into the ropes. Derek came back and clotheslined James, knocking him down. James rolled out of the ring and Derek followed. James stood back up and pushed Derek towards the ring. Derek caught himself and got a reverse jumping bulldog. Derek fell back onto the ground and he grabbed the back of his head and neck. James picked Derek up and threw him into the barricade. He hit him with a snap DDT before tossing him into the ring. James rolled into the ring as Derek began to get up. James brought a knee to the side of his head. Derek fell to the ground and James pinned him. Smashing his towards the mat with a forearm.

_"An uppercut and Mitchell sends Cannon into the ropes and Cannon comes back with a clothesline. And Mitchell rolls out of the ring."_

**"Derek follows him and a reverse jumping bulldog to the floor. And James send Derek into the barricade. Followed by the snap DDT. Derek is kneeling and the Knee Trembler."**

"1..2..3" The referee rang the bell and lifted James's hand in victory.

"Here is your winner and the first WC Division Champion, James Mitchell!" James received his title and he tossed it onto his shoulder.

_"And Mitchell picks up the win and the belt."_He looked down at Derek and smiled.

He set his title down and sent Derek into the ringpost.

_"What is he doing?" _Derek laid in the corner laid in the corner holding his arm.

_"This is completely unnecessary." _

James ran back and sent a dropkick into Derek's back sending his shoulder into the ring post one last time. He picked his title up and backed up the ring with a smirk.

* * *

"Hi, James. A quick word?" Cleo tried. James flew right past her. "Or not it's okay. Derek, a word?" As Derek walked by.

"Sorry ma'am. I don't have the time right now." Derek said. Cleo nodded her head.

* * *

**And this is where I have to stop. I want to hand out some more titles there are three singles for the guys and then the tag team, I don't want to just throw a tag team together. So review or PM who you want your tag partner to be or create new partners or teams. As for the Amazon's I think I have more than enough! So I don't think I'll be using anymore after Logan. Unless I get some more tag teams, same as the guys, PM or review who you want your partner to be, read the current reviews. I have three championships for them. If you wanted a manager or stable go back and reread the first chapter. Thanks everyone who has currently submitted. How do you like it so far? One other thing, I want another commentator, preferably a female, so if that's something you're interested in, give me the manager info, see first chapter. Really long author's note. So I'm going to go. Be back with soon. Hopefully. Ciao! **


	4. Chapter 4

"The following contest is a WWC Championship qualifying match."

**Figure .09 by Linkin Park**

"Introducing first, from Cape Town, South Africa, weighing 220 pounds, Fang!" A man with a mess of a mahogany colored mane crouched down on the stage. Hazel, lion shaped eyes stared at crowd as if they were his prey. His right forearm covered in a tattooed sleeve. He started to move. His olive colored army pants and black tank top clung to his bulky body. Black hunting boots clicked on the floor as he walked calmly to the ring. He wore a black elbow pad on one of his arms. On his shoulder was a parts of another tattoo. He sat on the bottom turnbuckle with one arm resting on the mat.

**"Hey look, it's lion man."** Colten smiled.

_"Fang, a former animal biologist, studied the way of the lion for many years. He choose to show off his new found aggression by picking fights with anyone and everyone."_ Rod said.

**"Why is he only wearing one elbow pad? Do you think someone stole it?"** That received an eye roll from rod.

"And his opponent, from Nevsehir, Turkey, weighing 217, Hunter Emrah!" An average height man with short black hair walked out. His dark brown eyes gleaming. He wore purple tights with a blue stripe going down the side of one his legs. He wore a black elbow pad on his left arm and black fingerless gloves.

**"I found the other elbow pad."** Colten pointed.

He wore a shirt that says The Hunter Hunts on the front. He began walking down the ramp. He high-fived some of the fans. He turned and gave a fist bump to the guy at the end. He jumped up on the apron and got in the ring. On the back of the shirt it read Sights Set.

"_Hunter Emrah, has been wrestling since he was fourteen, after growing up and watching wrestlers like Jeff and Matt Hardy."_

The bell rang and both men took off their shirts. Hunter threw his into the crowd and Fang threw his off towards the side, revealing lion scratches for his tattoo. The two circles each other. Fang following his feline instincts lurched for Hunter. Hunter hopped over him.

_"Hunter and Fang begin to circle each other and Fang goes for the first move and Hunter dodges it."_ Fang stopped and turned back around. He held his hand out and Hunter went to shake it.

**"I wouldn't shake that hand."**

_"And why not? He's just showing sportsmanship."_ Hunter received a huge clothesline from Fang. Fang went for the cover and Hunter kicked out at one.

**"A huge clothesline and a the cover. Hunter kicks out at one. Sportsmanship? Please, who offers a hand after the match has already began."** Colten smirked.

Fang lifted Hunter up and put him in a chinlock. Hunter struggled, raising a hand in the air. The crowd began to cheer for him. He brought a leg up and kicked him the head. Fang let go and staggered back. Fang let out a growl that was quickly quieted when Hunter grabbed him by his legs and pulled him down. He flipped over doing a bridge pin. Fang kicked out one. Hunter quickly put a scissor hold on Fang's neck. After a few seconds, Fang rolled over and lifted Hunter up with him and tossed him into a turnbuckle. Hunter sat on the mat and grabbed the back of his neck. Fang placed a foot on Hunter's neck and held the ropes. He pressed down his foot applying pressure to his throat.

_"And Hunter for the pin and Fang kicks out at one. Followed by a head scissors to the necks."_

**"Fang lifts Hunter and.. oh into the turnbuckle."**

"Out of the corner! 1..2..3..4.." Fang broke the hold and snarled at the referee.

_"Fang might want to watch it. He might get himself disqualified."_

**"You wanna know what's weird. Fang acts like a lion and he's facing a guy named Hunter."**

_"Such a smart boy." _

He dragged Hunter out of the corner and pinned him. Hunter kicked out at two.

_"Fang with a pin and a kick out at two." _

Fang stood up and tossed Hunter at the ropes and hit him with a boot to the face. Hunter fell to the ground near the ropes. Fang slide out of the ring and wrapped Hunter's arm around the ring post. He pushed on it and Hunter shouted out in pain. "Watch it! 1..2..3..4..5. Ring the bell." The referee yelled. Fang quickly got back into the ring.

"The winner of this match and moving on in the WWC Championship Qualifier , due to disqualification, Hunter Emrah!"

_"And Fang has been disqualified."_

"What? That was a fast count." Fang yelled. The referee slide out of the ring. Fang waved the referee off and turned back to Hunter. Hunter hit the TKO on Fang and stood up. He held his arm and raised what he could in the air. He walked away from the ring and high-fived the fans while he left.

_"And Hunter with the TKO."_

* * *

"Hi Carter! I've been trying to get to you all night." Cleo said. Carter was walking on her hands again and flipped over. She smiled up at Cleo.

"Hi." She said giving Cleo a hug. "Really? I haven't seen you once. I've been looking for Goldilocks. I need to ask her something." Carter said.

"Okay." Cleo looked at her. "I.. uh.. Goldilocks?"

"Mmhmm." Carter nodded.

"Alright. How do you feel about your post match attack from The Perfects?"

"I mean not too bad. Maybe they had good reason." She rocked back on her heels. Cleo gave her a really look. "Wait, was that the wrong thing? Should I be upset. Okay, hold on. Grr.. I am so angry. The Perfects are going down. Those meanie heads." Carter tried. She busted out laughing. "I'm sorry. I tried. I just don't get upset that easily. Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"No. Wait, yes. Are you sure you're looking for Goldilocks?" Carter nodded again.

"Maybe she's with the hunter. Oh or maybe the lion. Bye." Carter waved and she skipped away.

"That girl is completely off her rocker." Cleo looked at her. The camera zoomed out.

* * *

"The following contest is part of the WWC Championship qualifying match!"

**Rollin by Limp Bizkit**

"Introducing first weighing in at 355 pounds, from fill in, Kayden Crush!" Kayden was very muscular. He had long wavy dark brown hair. He had a nice and dark tan. He wore black leather trousers with a red and black vest, his hair touching down on his shoulders. He wore a black leather jacket. He sat on a motorcycle and he revved up the engine as he rode it down to the ring, with the gold and red lights flashing. He went around the ring once and parked it on the right side of the ring. He got off it and grabbed onto the apron. He brought himself over the rope and stood in a corner.

_"Kayden Crush was often teased as a child. As he grew older, he decided to show people that being different wasn't bad and it was something you should embrace."_

**"Dude, look how huge he is."**

**Guren no Yumiya (Attack On Titan theme)**

"And his opponent from Vienna, Austria, weighing 120 pounds, Raiden!" Raiden was almost a much smaller version of Kayden. He had shaggy brown hair that fell to his shoulder's and his green eyes filled with excitement. The similarities stopped there. He was small and wasn't very muscular especially compared to Kayden. He wore black leather pants, a black trench coat and boots. He ran straight to the room and slide under the bottom rope. He hopped up on the turnbuckle leaning forward. He took off his trench coat and tossed to the side. He jumped down and the match began. Kayden stared down at Raiden.

**"Raiden, was a born into a rich family and groomed to compete against his brothers. He ran away at the age of fifthteen. Although he never said why."**

Kayden was a good two feet taller than him. Raiden ran at him and slide under Kayden. He sent a dropkick to his back.

Kayden went forward some, but he didn't fall. Raiden stood back up and hit him in the back of the knee.

_"And a kick to the back from Raiden. And Kayden is reeling. A kick to the back of the knee to Kayden."_ Kayden fell to one knee and Raiden bounced off the ropes, he bounced off the other ones and did another dropkick this time to his chest. Kayden fell to the mat and Raiden pinned him.

**"A drop to the chest and Raiden goes in for the pin. And a huge kick out from Kayden at one. **

Kayden kicked out at one, sending Raiden flying to the other side of the ring. Kayden stood back up. Raiden went for a hurricanrana and Kayden stopped him, sending him into a sidewalk slam. Kayden stood up and his flexed inwards. Kayden picked Raiden up and set him up in his finisher, a pump handle power slam.

_"Raiden goes for a hurricanrana and Kayden reverses it going for Kona Crush."_

He did the move and pinned Raiden picking up a quick three count.

"And the winner of this match and advancing in the WWC Championship qualifier, Kayden Crush!"

**"That was a short match."**

* * *

**Segment**

A really young blonde women spun around in circles. She moved throughout the back humming. She knocked into a post-matched Kayden. She fell down and looked up at him.

"Woah. Hello kind, sir!" She yelled. "I'm sorry for bumping into you!"

"Why are you yelling?" Kayden rose an eyebrow.

"I am looking for my friend!" She yelled again.

"Okay?" He replied giving her a strange look.

"She would remind you of Rapunzel, but the one from the book not the movies! You know with brown hair!" She yelled.

"I haven't seen her. But, I'll let you know if I do." He replied.

"Thank you kind giant!" She smiled and began to spin away. He smiled and shook his head.

* * *

"The following contest is for the WWC Cruiserweight Championship, **(I know this is normally for the smaller wrestler's but seeing as I didn't get very many lightweight guys, I'm just going to go with it!)**.

**Hero by Nas**

"Introducing first he is the self-proclaimed hero of WWC, weighing in at 212 pounds, from Seattle, Washington, Ken Rich!" He had slick back black hair. He wore black pants with hero going down the leg in white with black wrestling boots and a black leather jacket with Hero on the back. He walked down the ramp and pointed towards the crowd. He smiled. As he got into the ring. He stood up on the turnbuckle and he bent an arm towards his head and stuck the other one straight out.

_"The self-proclaimed hero, Ken Rich has been in countless numbers of indie promo's. He saw the sign up for WWC and decided it was time for him to become the hero of this company."_

**"You don't even understand how annoying this guy is."**

_"I think I have an idea."_

**Born into Revolution by JT Machinima**

"Introducing next, from fill in after, weighing in at 220 pounds, Brother Darkness!" Lightning struck down and Darkness walked out of the fire. He wore a black sleeveless hoodie with a red cross on the back of it, black long tights with red blood design coming down the sides and black combat boots. He was African American and had blonde hair with red streaks. He walked towards the ring, slide in and put a fist in the air.

**"Brother Darkness? That's a little racist."**

_"Dude."_

**How to Rock by Kevin Rudolph feat Lil Wayne**

"And lastly, from Atlanta Georgia, weighing in at 179 pounds, Midnight Dawn!" Dawn had raven black hair that was put in a ponytail on the middle of his head. A few strands hung down on his face. He wore a pair of midnight blue leather pants embroidered by a sparkling silver, silver wrist cuffs, black leather boots that were shin length, a tattoo of a traditonal Shaolin dragon on his right breast that spirals down to the left of his pelvic region that is a shade of blackish green. He had a small silver hoop bellybutton piercing. Silver stud earring and matching snakebites matched sat on his face. He wore black, fingerless fishnet gloves. He kissed his finger tips and blew kisses to the crowd while pumping his fists and jogging to the arena, he did a backflip in He climbed on a turnbuckle and opened his arms to the crowd while whooping and fist pumping the air.

_"Midnight Dawn, a very serious athlete and a very funny man. He can be found flirting with his girlfriend or making fun of his opponent backstage."_

**"I didn't like him. He kept making fun of me. Who comes up with these names? Midnight Dawn? Brother Darkness? Ken? How original."** Midnight Dawn jumped down and the match began. Brother Darkness ran towards Midnight Dawn and Dawn rolled out of the way. Ken dove towards Midnight Dawn and he jumped out of the way. Midnight Dawn quickly realized he being team up on.

_"And the team up on Midnight Dawn."_ The two men cornered him. Ken pushed him into the turnbuckle and then choke him for a brief second. He put him in a half nelson and then threw him at Brother Darkness, who kicked him in the stomach. Midnight Dawn fell to the mat. He held his stomach and Ken began doing push ups. The crowd began to boo him.

_"A turnbuckle choke and kick to the stomach by Darkness, and push ups by Ken."_

"Shut up! I'm saving the company!" He yelled. Midnight Dawn got back and Brother Darkness went after him. Brother Darkness received a fist to the head. Ken came after Midnight Dawn and he received a fist to the head too. They came after him again both receiving elbows to the face. Ken fell into the turnbuckle and Brother Darkness fell on the ropes and the other side of the ring. Midnight Dawn leaned on the ropes. Brother Darkness ran at him and he was sent over the top rope and fell to the ground hard.

_"And Dawn with a come back and he sends Darkness flying over the top rope." _

Midnight Dawn was met with a huge shoulder block from Ken. Midnight Dawn rolled over to his stomach. Ken picked him up and threw him into the turnbuckle. He brought his shoulder into Midnight Dawn's abdomen.

_"A shoulder block by Ken. You've kinda quiet Colten, not that I'm complaining."_ Rod said looking over to Colten with his vest unbuttoned and talking to a woman behind him. _"Excuse me."_ He said to the woman. He took off Colten's head set and moved him to where he was sitting. He switched headsets. Colten rolled his eyes.

"Out of the corner!" The referee yelled. "1..2..3.." Ken flipped Midnight Dawn over him and Midnight landed on his stomach in the middle of the ring. Brother Darkness slide in the ring and began stomping on Midnight Dawn's shoulder. He went for a pin and got a two count until Ken broke it up.

_"Ken breaks up the pin at two." _The two began to argue and then shoving. Ken held out his hand as if to apologizes, Brother Darkness took it and was sent into the ropes. Ken leant his head down and Brother Darkness hopped over him and came back from the other ropes, Ken stood back up and received a big boot to the face.

**"A big boot to the face by Darkness. Awesome."**

He pushed Ken out of the ring and brought his attention back to Midnight Dawn. He was clotheslined by Midnight Dawn and Midnight continued to run. He did a lionsault off the ropes and landed on Brother Darkness in a pin.

_"High Winds from Midnight Dawn"_

"1..2..3." The referee counted.

**How to Rock by Kevin Rudolf and Lil Wayne **

Midnight Dawn held his ribs and the referee lifted his arm. He was given the title and he rose it in the air. The crowd cheered.

"Here is your winner and your new, WWC Cruiserweight Champion, Midnight Dawn!" The crowd cheered even more. Brother Darkness stood up. He looked at Midnight Dawn who looked back at him. Brother Darkness extended his arm and with a slight hesitation, Midnight Dawn grabbed it. They shook and Brother Darkness lifted his arm in the air and pointed to him. The crowd cheered even more.

* * *

"My guest at this time and the first ever WWC Cruiserweight Champion, Midnight Dawn." Cleo smiled.

"How are you doing?" He smiled.

"Great. As I bet you are. You just became the first WWC Cruiserweight Champion." Cleo said.

"Yeah. I think that's deserving of me and my lady a night out on the town." He grinned.

"What kind of champion are you going to be?" She asked.

"A champion for the people. This is really all for the fans." He smile into the camera and held it up.

"Thanks for your time." He nodded and walked away.

* * *

"The following contest is a ten Amazon Battle Royal and is for the WWC Women's championship!"

**"Alright, here we go." **Colten's faced brightened up.

All the Amazon's walked in a line. There was Carter, a woman with auburn hair, The Perfects, a woman with dark brown hair going mid-back, another with red and black dread locks, an African American woman with black hair that went a little past mid-back, the young looking blonde woman who bumped into Kayden, a woman with bright red hair, the last one was had black hair with envy blue bangs that trailed halfway down her back.

**"I know my aunt would come through." **Rod shook his head.

The last woman entered the ring. The match began and all the Amazon's started to rip at each other.

_"It's complete chaos!"_

**"Just how I like it."**

_"The first eliminated is Azelia and she was eliminated by Hailey and Bailey." _The woman with red and black dread locks shook her head. She had caramel skin with a black crop top and belted blue jean shorts. She stood up and high-fived the fans as she left. In the ring Carter backed into the blonde girl from earlier. They both looked ready to fight and then their faces fell into smiled. They hugged each other. Hailey and Bailey ran at them and they sent them over the top rope. They landed on the apron and received an elbow to the face and a kick off the apron. The two high-fived.

_"And their goes Hailey and Bailey." _They looked at each other in shock. They stood up and stomped their feet as they walked to the back.

"You know, I've always wanted to date twins at the same time."

On the other side of the ring, the woman with auburn hair had the woman with dark brown hair in the corner. She hit her in the face and pushed at her. She pushed her over and the dark-haired woman did a handstand on the apron and grabbed the auburn haired woman sending her out of the ring and pulled herself back in.

_"There goes Tori."_

Tori hit the match and tried getting back in. The referees grabbed her down and sent her to the back.

"Fuck you." She yelled at them.

Next was the woman with red hair and the one with black and blue hair.

**"There goes Taylor."** He said as the red headed woman hit the ground.

**"And there goes Daisy Sanders."** He said when the black and blue hair woman hit the ground. Kalina pushed Carson's face down as she had her in the turnbuckle. She let her go for a second and Carter kicked her in the stomach and switched places with her. She knocked her down and held a peace sign in the air. She did a stank face, popping her face and sending Kalina's head into the turnbuckle. Carter picked her up and sent her over. The crowd cheered as Kalina hit the ground. Kalina hit the mat where she sat. Carter held a peace sign in the air and went to walk away. Kalina pulled Carter's feet from underneath her. Carter fell to the mat. She grabbed her face. She stood back up the woman with black hair that went mid-back went to eliminate her. Carter held herself on the ropes and brought herself down and kicked her in the face. She sent her over the ropes using the top ropes. Carter stood back up and looked over. She hit smiled at her and hit her butt.

_"And their goes Kitty."_

**"In the ring we have Hollie Hollister, the daughter of Mr. Anderson, Caitlyn Helmsley, the niece of our rival company COO, Triple H and my favorite Carter Coalstone, the hyper-active beauty."**

_"Are you sure she isn't your favorite just because she gave you a hug."_

**"Oh, I'm sure."**

Hollie was the blonde, Caitlyn was the brunette. Caitlyn went over Carter. She hit her with clothesline and clothesline. Caitlyn sent her into the corner. She lifted her up onto the top rope and fell backwards with her. She rolled over keeping her in a headlock.

**"Come on Carter!"**

_"In all honesty I 'm really wanting Hollie to win. She has worked really hard to get here. Although I would leave Caitlyn out."_

She stood back up and was kicked in the stomach by Carter. Carter did a suplex. She laid on the mat and rolled over. She picked up Caitlyn and she sent her towards Hollie and Hollie flipped her over. Carter looked at Hollie and they looked at each other. They nodded at each other. They ran at each other and Carter rolled over Hollies back and did a neckbreaker. Carter stood back up and did a butt wiggle followed by a spin-a-rooney. She stood back and was kicked in the side of the head by Caitlyn. Caitlyn tossed her two the ropes and tried to eliminate her. Hollie was back up and helped the brunette eliminate her friend.

_"And Carter's been eliminated." _Carter stood up slowly. She held her back. She shrugged and smiled at the crowd. She hugged a couple and walked to the back.

The two women turned on each other. Hollie went for a spinning heel kick a Caitlyn stepped out of the way. She grabbed Hollie's foot, letting her head on the ground. Caitlyn picked her up and pushed her towards the ropes. She lifted at her legs and tossed her out.

**The End of Heartache - Killswitch Engaged**

"Her is your winner and first ever WWC Women's Champion, from Greenwich, Connecticut, Caitlyn Helmsley!" The tatted up woman held the title above her head. She smiled. She gave the title a kiss and got out of the ring.

**"There is nothing sexier than ring full of women. Well maybe if I was in the ring, then..."**

_"We'll be back after the break with our Main Event."_

* * *

"Hi Caitlyn." Cleo said.

"Hi, call me Caiti." The new champion smiled.

"Okay, how are you feeling after that win?" Cleo asked.

"I'm feeling great, Cleo. Carter and Hollie are really great opponents. It was cool it came down to us." Caiti said.

"That title should belong to me." Kalina said walking up with Hailey and Bailey.

"Excuse me? If I remember correctly, you were eliminated pretty earlier on in the battle royal." She replied.

"It's because Carter cheated. That little fairytale wannabe weirdo." Kalina said. Caiti rose and eyebrow.

"Fairytale wannabe weirdo? I think of myself as more optimistic." Carter and Hollie walked up.

"If you're going to say something say it to out faces." Hollie crossed her arms.

"Oh, lookie." Hailey said. "It's the second generation loser." She and Bailey put an L on their foreheads.

"Oh. Ha. How cute." Hollie replied. She jumped at Hailey and she fell back into her sister.

"What's going on here?" Kemerson asked.

"You know, just the usual upset loser." Caitlyn said.

"Really?" Kemerson looked at The Perfects.

"Yes. I was so cheated." Kalina said.

"You feel cheated?" Kalina nodded. "Alright, how about this, next week Caitlyn you will have your first title defense against Kalina. And just so I know the little Heart Breakers won't get in the way, the two of you.." She pointed to Hailey and Bailey. "And the two of you.." She pointed to Hollie and Carter. "Will be competing against each other for the WWC Amazon's Championships. See you next week." Kemerson smiled walking away.

Kalina did a snap and did a hair whip and the twins followed her.

"How cool, we get our first title shot." Hollie said to Carter.

"And don't worry Caitlyn we'll have you're back next week." Carter smiled at her.

"Awesome. So tell me more on how the two of you know each other." Caitlyn said as the three walked away.

"Wait. I wasn't finished." Cleo's voice dropped off.

* * *

** Famous by Puddle of Mudd**

"Welcome everyone to the main event, introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing in at 213 pounds, accompanied by, Blast, Ryan Keys." The tan man with the spikey hairstyle, the bangs spiked up in the front and stood at the top of the ramp with another man with a brown fohawk. Ryan wore his blue leather wet trunks and the other man wore short wet leather trunks in baby blue. Over his trunks he wore white chaps that only covered his legs, the top half open so his shorts could be seen, the pants were held up by a belt that has chains supporting the leg parts. White wrestling boots and a white leather jacket completed his look.

**"Now Ryan Keys is just a total asshole. He kept hitting on my aunt during the interview."**

_"I guess you know how the Amazon's feel then."_

Ryan flexed from the top and pointed to the crowd. Blast unzipped his jacket. They hit a side ways fist bump and walked down the ramp. Ryan stood in front of a small child who held out his hand. He acted like he was going to high-five, he slide his hand back

"Come on little, guy. Stretch." He said. The kid tried harder and Ryan pulled away. Blast laughed at him. The two hopped up on the ropes, putting one leg in. They stood opposite each other. They pointed to their abs with their hands and stepped in the ring.

**When I Grow Up by Mayday parade**

"And his opponent, from Dublin Ireland, weighing in at 153 pounds, Joey Winters!" The red-headed man walked up as fireworks shot into the air. He did a backflip and that beginning of the ramp. He high-fived the fans, including the kid Ryan teased. Joey got on the top turnbuckle and did a backflip. He landed on his feet.

_"Joey Winter's is one of the toughest guys we have on the rosters. Even for his size."_

Blast high-fived Ryan and got out of the ring. The bell rang.

"You know I never got to see that picture of your sister." Ryan said. Joey ran at him. He hit him with a clothesline. Ryan stood back up got another one. Ryan rolled out of the ring, not expecting this type of energy from him. Blast walked over to him and began to strategize with him. Joey went flying through the ropes and landed in a cross body. Joey stood back up. He lifted an arm in the air towards the crowd. They cheered for him. He turned back around and Ryan rolled back into the ring. Joey went go after him and Blast stood in his way. Blast received and elbow to the face and Joey got a baseball slide to the face. Ryan slide out and pointed to the crowd again.

**"And Joey with two back to back clotheslines. And Joey guys flying through the ropes."**

_"Joey sends an elbow into Blast's face and a baseball slide into Joey's face."_

He picked up Joey and threw him into the ring. Ryan pinned him and Joey kicked out at one. Ryan stood up and dropped an elbow to his face and then another. He pinned him again, and Joey kicked out at one again. Ryan picked him up and threw Ryan into the turnbuckle. He ran at him and hit Joey in the stomach with his shoulder. He did it two more times. He tossed Joey down and climbed on the top turnbuckle. He flexed and jumped down landing on Joey's knees. Joey stood up holding his abdomen. He jumped up and landed with a double axe handle. He climbed up the turnbuckle. Blast yelled at him from the side. He looked down at him and shrugged.

**"The pin by Ryan and a kick out at one. You know I'm looking forward for the match next week with The Perfects and Carter, Hollie and Caitlyn."**

_"Eyes on the prize. You're doing well, keep focused. A double axe handle from Joey and he sends an elbow to the face of Blast."_

He jumped down on Blast sending an elbow to his head. Blast fell to the ground. Joey stood back up and was sent into the barricade, neck first. He clenched his neck as Ryan huffed pulling him back up. Ryan sent him into the ring post and then into the steel steps. Joey laid outside. Ryan picked him up and rolled him into the ring. He did a pose outside of the ring, one arm flexed towards him and then the other straight into the air.

**"And Ryan sends Joey into the barricade. And the ring post. And the steel steps. Someone's going to be sore in the morning."**

He rolled back into the ring. He pinned Joey and got a two count.

_"And the pin and the kick out at two." _Ryan stood up frustrated. He stomped on him and pinned him again. He got another two count.

_"And another cover and the kick out at two."_

He picked him up and did a northern lights suplex. Joey barely kicked out before three.

**"And the northern lights suplex and Joey just barely kicks out at three."**

Ryan sent Joey into the ropes. Joey slide in between his legs and kicked him over. He picked him up sending him to the turnbuckles face first. Joey bounced off the ropes and Ryan bounced off the turnbuckle and Ryan was hit with a neckbreaker.

**"And Joey slides through Ryan's leg and knocks him over and the float over neckbreaker from Joey.**

Joey pinned him and got a two count. Joey sat up in disbelief.

_"The cover and Ryan kicks out at two. Joey is in full disbelief."_

He stood up and Joey climbed the ropes and did a shooting star press from the top rope.

_"Shooting star press and the cover."_

"1..2..3." The referee counted.

"Here is your winner Joey Winters!" The referee lifted his hand.

_"And Joey picks up the win!"_

Blast slide in the ring and Joey turned towards him. Blast ran towards him and Joey super kicked him to the face.

**"And Joey super kicks the hell out of Blast. Ha. Ha."**

Joey rose his hands above his head.

* * *

**That's it for this episode. I hope you enjoyed it. I turned some characters heel or face because of the excessive amount of tweeners. I went with what I felt their gimmick fell more towards. Again, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if your OC wasn't in this chapter I tried. I will be handing out more titles in next weeks episode! So if you liked this chapter review and if you like this story follow/favorite. Shirt idea's. I have one for my character and I want to have shirts given out to the fans by the face/tweeners. Sorry heels. Send me those designs too! Again, really long author's note. Sorry! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I want to start off by saying, sorry for any mistakes. I wanted get the chapter up and I didn't really proof read. I swear it will not happen again! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I give you episode two of WWC!**

* * *

_"Welcome everyone to WWC. Last week we had an amazing opening and are looking to make this on even better." _Rod smiled.

**"You are way to serious. Just chill. Let things flow. Everybody just kick back with a cold one and enjoy the show."** Colten said.

_"We have a really great show lined up for you, including a ladder match for the WWC World Heavyweight Championship."_

** Reluctant Hero by Resistance to Resilience**

"The following contest is part of the WWC Championship Qualifying match! Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 210, Skyler Moonlight!"

"And his opponent from, Boise, Idaho..."

**"He said he's a hoe. Ha. Ha."**

**Energy by Shinedown**

"Weighing in at 160 pounds, Hero!" A man popped up from a trap door. Hero had a slight tan and black, slicked back hair. He wore bright green wrestling tights with various tribal designs and stars, black wrestling boots and black elbow pads. He wore a black t-shirt with the sides cut off and it read Hero on it in white. He ran down the ramp and slide into the ring. He stood up and did a cartwheel. When he landed he pointed to the fans with two fingers. The matched started and two men locked up. They pushed away from each other. Skyler dove at Hero and got him in a roll up pin.

_"And here we go with the first match of the evening. Hero vs. Skyler Moonlight. Hero is your typical underdog standing in at 5'6 and weighing in at 160 pounds he is 50 pounds lighter than Moonlight."_

**"I can honestly say, I don't like Hero."**

_"Why's that? He's an inspiration to young people everywhere."_

**"That's the thing. This guys a fake. He gives hope to people who know aren't able to make. And his name isn't even Hero. It's Oliver."** Rod shook his head at Colten.

_"Going back to the action, Skyler catches Hero in a rollup."_

"1.." Hero kicked out. Hero rolled over and stood up. He was hit with a drop kick and then a cover. "1.." Hero kicked out again. Skyler stood up, bringing Hero with him. He tossed Hero into the turnbuckle and ran towards him. Hero lifted himself up and landed on Skyler's back. He shifted his weight and pinned him.

_"And Hero kicks out. Skyler hits him with a dropkick and the cover and Hero kicks out at one."_

**_"Skyler tosses Hero into the turnbuckle and Hero counters going into a sunset flip pin."_**

"1.." Skyler kicked out. Hero quickly rolled backwards and sent an elbow to the face of a standing Skyler. Skyler staggered. Hero flew back towards him and hit him with a hurricanrana. He went for the pin and Skyler did a reverse pin.

"_And Skyler kicks out at one. Hero sends an elbow into Skyler's face. Hurricanrana and a reverse pin."_

"1..2.." Hero kicked out. The two stood up and Hero received a kick in the stomach from Skyler. Skyler hit him with a double arm hook DDT. Skyler pinned.

_"And Hero kicks out. And Hero's received a thunders kick to the stomach from Skyler. And a double arm hook DDT."_

"1..2.." Hero managed to kick out. Skyler looked up in disbelief. Skyler picked him up and tossed him at the ropes. Hero hopped over Skyler. Skyler turned around and got a kick to his stomach and Hero hopped on his back. Hero let out a yell before finisning off the sunset flip powerbomb.

**"This is just a boring match. A cover and a kick out at two."**

_"Hero hits Hero's Flash!"_

"1..2..3."

"And here is you winner, moving up in the WWC Championship Qualifying match, Hero!" Hero stood up and had his hand held high in the air.

**"Way to go. The little prairie dog won. Yeah!"**

* * *

"Hailey, Bailey, just the set of twins I wanted to talk to." Kemerson walked up to the two stretching twins. She wore a black pencil skirt, a silky white button up and a bright blue blazer with matching stood up. "You're suppose to be having a match with Carter and Hollie tonight for the Amazon tag team championships."

"What do you mean suppose to?" Hailey asked.

"There's been a change of plans. I'm switching the two of you out and putting in a brand new tag team." Kemerson said.

"What?" Hailey replied.

"You can't do that!" Bailey said.

"But, I can. Perks of being the boss. I just think this new team will get a better reaction out of the crowd. Sorry sweethearts." Kemerson said walking away.

"That is completely unfair." Bailey crossed her arms.

"She wants a reaction from the crowd, she'll get a reaction from the crowd." Hailey glared.

* * *

**Courtesy Call By Thousand foot Krutch**

"The following contest is for the WWC Tag Team Championships, introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 423 pounds, the team of Ryan Keys and Blast." The two men came out and did their entrance.

_"Ryan Keys and Blast back for the another show. Ryan is coming off a loss from Joey Winters in last weeks main event."_

**"I remember that. An amazing Amazon Battle Royal happened right before that."**

**Pennywise - Peaceful Day**

"And their opponents, weighing in at the combined weight of 408 pounds, the Californians, Austin and Adrian Williams." Two men wearing black wet suits ran out with surfboards. They had sandy blonde hair that fell a little below their chins. They extended their pinky fingers and thumbs and waved them. They did a fist bump and walked down the ramp. They high-fived a couple fans. They left the surfboards on the side of the rings and they began to take off the wet suits, revealing blue trunks with AA on the back in white. They wore blue knee pads and white wrestling boots.

_"And The Californians two new comers to the scene. Austin on the right and Adrian on the left. They've been wrestling together since the age of seventeen."_

The referee held up the titles, he handed them out and began the match with Austin and Blast. Blast looked at Austin and laughed.

"Kawabunga, dude." Blast laughed at him. Austin flipped the hair out of his face and looked at Blast. He was met with a clothesline. Blast fell back and tagged in Ryan. Ryan stepped in with a big grin. He held out his hand.

**"A huge clothesline from Austin and the tag. Don't shake that hand dude."**

"I'm Ryan Keys and I am the Key, to the worlds problems." He smiled. Austin went to shake when Ryan brought his hand up and gave Austin a smack. Austin turned his face back slowly. His face met with Ryan's and Ryan went for a clothesline, in which Austin ducked it. Austin tossed Ryan by the arm. Ryan was met with a dropkick as he stood up. Ryan fell back to the mat. Austin was quick to get over to him. He put Ryan in a chinlock. Ryan reached out. Ryan began to stand. He hit Austin with a couple elbows. Austin leant his head down allowing Ryan to put him in a headlock. Ryan bounced off the ropes and Adrian tagged himself in. Austin was able to get free. Adrian hit Ryan with a baseball slide while Austin hit him with another dropkick. Austin slide out of the ring as Adrian put Ryan in a standing armbar. Blast got in the ring and broke it up by hitting Adrian with a kick to the side of the face. Adrian let go and fell back a little.

_"Ryan introducing himself to Austin and a huge slap to Austin. Ryan goes for a clothesline and Austin ducks it and does an arm drag."_

_**"What do you think it's like to live in California?"**_

_"What?"_

**"What do you think it's like it to live in California? I've always wanted to live there."**

_"You have a really short attention span."_

Ryan took this to his advantage and brought Adrian down by grabbing his leg. Adrian turned him over and put him in a boston crab. Adrian was able to roll out of it. Ryan came back at him with a clothesline. Adrian fell to the mat. Ryan picked him up and tossed him into the corner. He brought his shoulder into him a couple times before tagging in Blast. Ryan held Adrian as Blast climbed the ropes. As Blast jumped, Ryan ducked out of the ring. Blast pinned Adrian who kicked out at two. Adrian reached for Austin and Blast sat on him and brought multiple fist to his head. He dragged Adrian to the ropes. He placed his neck down on the bottom one and Blast stepped down.

"Off the ropes!" The referee yelled. Blast held the ropes down and stared at the referee. "1..2..3.." Blast let go. He waited for Adrian to stand and hit him with a running bulldog. He pinned him.

_"And the referee yelling for Blast to get Adrian off the ropes. Blast using a three count. Followed by a running bulldog and the cover."_

"1..2.." Adrian lifted his shoulder. Blast shook his head and did a handstand.

_"And Adrian kicks out at two. Blast doing a handstand."_

"Boo!"

"You suck!" The crowd yelled. Blast flipped hitting Adrian with a legdrop. Blast motioned for Ryan.

_"And the crowd letting him know they feel. And Blast motioning for Ryan."_

Ryan stepped in and Austin ran into the ring. He was hit with a hurricanrana right into the turnbuckle. Austin rolled out of the ring. Blast lifted Adrian and did a flapjack. Adrian bounced back up and was hit with the Master Key.

_"Surgery by the Ryan and Blast."_

**"That sounds like it would be a really boring book."**

Ryan rolled out of the ring and lifted his arms in the air.

"1..2..3." The referee motioned for the bell.

******Courtesy Call By Thousand foot Krutch**

"And your winners and new, WWC Tag Team Champions, Ryan Keys and Blast!" The two men grabbed their belts. They slide out of the ring and grabbed a surfboard. They stood on them and imitated a surfer. They rolled back into the ring and began an attack on Austin and Adrian. Joey Winters ran from the back and he hit Blast with an elbow to the back. Ryan turned around and went to hit Joey with his belt, Joey ducked it and hit Ryan with a super kick. Blast pulled Ryan's motionless body out of the ring.

**"And the after match attack to Adrian and Austin. And here comes Joey Winters!"**

**When I Grow Up by Mayday Parade**

* * *

"My guest at this time, the new WWC Tag Team Champions, Ryan Keys and Blast." Cleo smiled as the camera panned out.

"I know exactly what you're going to ask, how do you feel about the post match attach from Joey Winter?" Ryan began. "Well, Cleo my darling, I can say that I'm upset because Winters is sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, but, I can also say that I understand that why Joey did it. He must've been bullied or abused as a small child and feels it's his job to be a "hero". Winters will get his. We can promise you that." Ryan said.

"Yeah." Blast agreed. They began to turn away.

"Actually, I was also wondering how the two of you felt, now being champions." Cleo called after them. They didn't seem to hear her because they kept walking away.

* * *

_"Welcome back. Joining us on commentary Hailey and Bailey, the HeartBreakers."_

**_"This headset's going to mess up our_ hair."** Bailey said.

_'So, why are the two of you out here?"_

**"Does is matter why they're our here? We're actually looing for a female commentator if one of you were interested." **

_**"I don't know Hailey, getting to sit next to such a handsome man every week. I might have to take the job."**_ Bailey replied.

_****__**"The reason we're out here, Rod, is because we want to learn out we can "get a reaction from the**_****** crowd."**Hailey replied.

**Taking You Down by Egypt Central**

"The following contest is for the WWC Amazon's Women's Championships! Introducing first, the team Tori Lake and Taylor Danielson, TDL." Two women walked through the crowd. There was a red head and the other had auburn hair.

_**"**TDL, stands for Totally Destructive Ladies."_

**"And their names. Tori, Taylor, Danielson Lake. It's pretty obvious."**

_"Taylor had bright red hair and Tori had wavy auburn hair._ Tori had on half white, half black wrestling tights, a white crop top with 'Violence' in black letter and black wrestling boots. Taylor wore a black ripped up tank top, leather black pants and white knee-high boots. They hopped the barricade and got into the ring.

**Gold Rush - Macklemore, ft. 2 Chainz**

"And their opponents, team of Hollie Hollister and Carter Coalstone, HC Gold!" Carter and Hollie walked out on their hands. Hollie flipped over and jogged down the ramp and began to fist pump to the music. She wore a gold and black sports bra, gold fighting shorts with black hems, white hand wraps, gold and black elbow-pads, black boxing boots with gold laces and gold and black knee-pads. Carter wore the same gear from last week except in gold and black and she wore a bright pink t-shirt that said "Nerd Posse" and glasses on the front and "Nerd in Training" on the back with a mustache on the shoulders and Carter on the side. She flipped over and hugged the crowd like she did last week. She finished out her entrance. In the ring, Hollie climbed on the turnbuckle sitting down and facing the crowd. She kissed her finger tips and rose them into the air. Carter took the shirt off and walked over to a little girl in the front row. She gave her the shirt and a hug.

**"Carter is really about the fans."**

_**"She is such a loser. She needs to suck up to the crowd to get them to like her."**_

_"Let's not forget about Hollie here. She is so determined and the audience loves her for that."_

Tori rolled her eyes and moved passed the referee and grabbed Hollie by the back of her hair and slammed her down. Hollie grabbed her head as the referee pushed Tori back. Taylor held Tori back.

_**"Serves her**_** right."**

"Are you okay to compete?" The referee asked her. Hollie nodded.

"I'll start it." Carter said getting in the ring.

"No. I got this." Hollie said holding her back. Tori started the match for TDL. The referee held the titles in the air. He handed them out and the match started.

_"Hollie starting the match for HC Gold and Tori starting for TDL."_

They locked up. Tori got Hollie in a headlock.

"_The lock up. followed by a headlock."_

"Such a pretty little Barbie doll." Tori said to her. Hollie pushed at Tori's arm. Hollie threw her at the ropes and leant down. Hollie stopped and brought a knee to Tori's face. Tori held her face and rose up. She removed her hands and got a huge smack in the face from Hollie. Tori brought her face back to look at Hollie and received a punch in the face from Hollie. Hollie brought her fist back a couple more times. On the last on Tori caught Hollie's arm and twisted it behind her back. Tori hit it at the elbow and continued to keep it twisted. Hollie did a cartwheel to get out of it bringing the arm that held hers behind her Tori's back. Tori reached to free the arm. Tori backed into the ropes.

**"You really gotta love how feisty these women are. It makes the match all that much better."**

"Off the ropes." The referee said. Hollie let go and received to back to back elbows to the face. Tori threw Hollie to the ropes and Hollie caught herself. Tori walked towards her and received two kicks to the face.

"You can't even wrestle!" Taylor yelled at Hollie. Hollie released the ropes and sent a slap into Taylor's face. Taylor was in disbelief. Tori pulled Hollie blonde locks and pulled her back onto the mat.

"_Taylor with the distraction and a huge right hand from Hollie."_

**_"Do you see a big reaction from the crowd? Me either? But, if two gorgeous twins were in this match.."_**

_"Right. Right. Quiet now."_

"Watch the hair!" The referee yelled. Tori pinned and Hollie kicked out before the referee could count one. Tori lifted Hollie by the hair and backed into her corner. Taylor tagged in. Tori lifted Hollie and Taylor grabbed her legs. They lifted Hollie in the air. Hollie let out a scream before she came crashing to the ground. Tori stepped out of the ring. Taylor stomped on the back of Hollie's knee. She did it twice more. She slammed Hollie's face down on the mat.

**"That was kinda rude."**

_"A hair slam from Tori and a tag. The lift and a huge drop. Taylor stomping on the back of the knee of Hollie."_

"You're such a pretty Barbie!" Taylor said raising Hollie's face up.

"Come on, Hollie." Carter yelled from the apron. She began to clap and the crowd started to clap with her. Taylor lifted Hollie up and slapped her back. Hollie fell to one knee. Taylor tagged Tori back in and Hollie received a kick to the stomach from Tori. Tori brought Hollie over to the ropes where Carter stood and placed her neck down onto the ropes. She pushed down on her back.

_"And Tori using the ropes to her advantage."_

"Off the ropes. 1..2..3.." Tori moved away and began to argue with the referee. Tori ran back and bounced off the ropes. She went to kick Hollie in the back and Hollie ducked it leaving Tori strung up in the ropes. Hollie moved over and tagged in Carter. Tori freed herself and held her leg. She faced Taylor who pointed behind her. Tori turned around to receive a Lou Thesz press from Carter followed by punches. Carter rolled off of her and let Tori stand. She gave her a smack on the butt. Tori turned to her with an agape mouth. Carter smiled and held up her arms. Tori went for a clothesline and Carter fell into the splits. Carter stood up and jumped up and caught Tori in a spinning head scissor. She spun around a couple times and then tossed her into the turnbuckle. Tori fell into the turnbuckle. Carter did two back to back, back handsprings and landed with an elbow into Tori's face. Tori fell down some.

"_Tori uses a three count. Tori going for a kick to the back of Hollie. Hollie ducks it and Tori is strung up in the ring. Hollie tags in Carter. Carter onto the top ropes. Don't turn around Tori."_

**"And a Lou Thesz with punches from Carter! Carter rolls off and gives Tori a smack on the butt."**

_**"Isn't this like a PG show? I don't think parents would want their kids to see that."**_

_"Actually, this show has a TV-14 rating."_

**"Tori in shock, goes for a clothesline and Carter falls into the spilts. That always make me tingle a little."**

_"Just because it's TV-14 doesn't mean you should say the first thing that comes to mind. Skipping Stones from Carter."_

"Out of the corner!" The referee yelled. Carter rose a peace sign in the air before backing up and giving Tori a stank face. Carter pulled Tori out of the corner and pinned her.

**"And Carter lets Tori met Mr. Nasty."**

_**"What kind of names are those for moves."**_

"1..2.." Taylor broke it up by stomping on Carter's back. Hollie ran towards Taylor and had her feet kicked from underneath her by Taylor. Hollie rolled out of the ring. Taylor and Tori lifted Carter up and tossed her at the ropes. They both leant down and Carter slowed down. She kicked Tori in the chest and Taylor stood up and Carter hit her with an elbow before sending her out of the ring. Carter turned back to Tori and received a clothesline. Tori quickly fell into the pin.

_"And the pin and Taylor breaks it up. Taylor kicks the feet from under Hollie. A little double team and Carter counters. And a clothesline from Tori."_

"1..2.." Carter kicked out. Tori shook her head and picked Carter up. She lifted her and went to powerbomb her into the corner.

_"The cover kicks out and Carter kicks out at two."_

"Adios, Mexican Barbie." Tori said. Carter countered it, flipping over and sending Tori into the turnbuckle. Carter crawled over to her corner. Tori tagged in Taylor who got in the ring and grabbed Carter's foot. Carter pulled and pulled, she turned around and kicked Taylor in the face. Taylor fell back some and Carter crawled towards her corner. Taylor grabbed Carter by the hair and pulled her up. She hit her with a forearm. She went for another and Carter ducked it. She hit her with a bulldog and waited for her to get up. Carter hit her with a shinning wizard and then a springboard moonsault. She pinned.

"1..2.." Tori broke it up. Hollie pulled Tori's legs from under her and pulled her out of the ring. She tossed Tori into the barricade and hit her with a spinning heel kick. This gave Carter enough time to lock in a muta lock.

**"And the cover and Tori breaks it up. Hollie pulling Tori out of the ring and tossing her into the barricade followed by a spinning heel kick. Carter taking the opportunity and locking in Zelda's Lullaby! Will Taylor tap?"**

She did.

**Gold Rush by Mackelmore ft. 2 Chainz**

_**"It's finally over. Wow. I can't believe Carter and Hollie won. This must be knew for them."**_

"Here are your winners and Amazon's tag team Champions, Hollie Hollister and Carter Coalstone, HC Gold!" Carter had the muta lock still locked in. Hollie tapped her and Carter let it go and received her belt. They held them in the air. Hailey and Bailey looked from the side unimpressed.

* * *

**Segment**

"My guest at this time, the first ever Amazon Tag Team Champions." Cleo smiled.

"Hi!" Carter waved.

"Hey." Hollie waved. Carter wore her belt around her waist and Hollie had hers around her arm.

"That was an amazing match. How are you feeling?" Cleo asked.

"I'm feel amazing. It was tough. TDL are very tough opponents." Hollie said. "Carter?"

"I'm confused." She titled her head sideways. "Not that that's new or anything, but I'm even more confused than usual." She turned it back up.

"On?" Cleo smiled.

"Why they kept calling Hollie and I "Barbie's". I'm a brunette and Hollie looks nothing like Barbie." Carter said. "And I'm not Mexican, I'm Latino."

"I think they called us "Barbie's" because we look like the typical Amazon or Diva or Knockouts. But, we really aren't." Hollie looked back at Cleo. "Carter is the biggest nerd on the planet and I'm more determined than anyone. I really hope that TDL can understand that." She finished.

"Thank you for your time." Cleo said.

"Bye, Cleo." Carter said giving her a hug.

"Bye." She smiled and then walked away.

"Delivery for Hollie Hollister." A man said. He handed her flowers and she signed for it.

"I think you're golden." Hollie read from a card. "There's no name." She flipped it over.

"Awe, that's so cute. I wish someone would get me flowers." Carter shrugged.

"Here. I don't have time for romance." She handed the flowers to Carter.

"Awe, you shouldn't have." She smiled. They walked away. Ryan Keys walked up and nodded.

"Blast, my friend, I think I just figured out a way to make things with our boy Joey a little more interesting." Ryan said watching them past.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Seriously, bro?" Ryan looked at him. Blast nodded and Ryan sighed.

* * *

** Hero by Nas**

"The following contest is the last match of the WWC Championship Qualifier Match, introducing first from Seattle Washington, weighing in at 212 pounds, Ken Rich!" Ken made his entrance. He stood in the center of the ring with a microphone.

"Good evening, Denver!" Ken Rich said into a microphone. The crowd cheered. "Losers of the 2014 Superbowl! How does that feel? To come so close, well you weren't really that close now were you?" He smiled into the microphone. The crowd booed. "No need to boo yourselves. Your savior is here. I'm here to make this place suck a little less because that's the hero I am." Ken smiled handing the microphone out.

_"Ken is really..."_

**"Something great. He's here to make my aunt's company a better place to wrestle for everyone."** That got a look from Rod.

**Suffer Unto Me by Avenue F**

"And his opponent from, Marietta Georgia, weighing in at 205 pounds, accompanied by Robert Bishop, T.J. Fairchild!" The lights went off and there was a lone spotlight stood on a man with light brown skin. He wore navy blue trunks with two white strips and a grey one in between on the side of his legs, they stopped mid-thigh. Along with that he had black kneepads, black Jordan style boots and navy blue kickpads over them. He had a black arm sleeve on his right arm with a compression on the elbow. Along with him stood a man in a suit with black swept backed hair. T.J took his time down the ramp while Robert followed slowly behind him. T.J. threw a couple of boxing combinations with his eyes locked on the ring. T.J hopped onto the ring apron, wiped off his boots. He smirked as he turned towards the audience and then threw himself over the top rope.

_"Here we go the Fresh Prince of Mid-Air. He was kicked out if not every but almost all the wrestling camps and companies in Georgia because of his bad attitude and lack of integrity"._

The match begun. Ken and T.J. circled each other. They locked up quickly and Ken put T.J. into a headlock. After a couple reversal's T.J. got Ken into a waist lock, that quickly fell into a roll up. Ken kicked out before the referee could get down. T.J. put Ken into a reversed headlock. Ken began to rise and twisted out of it. Ken grabbed T.J.'s arm and twisted it behind his back. T.J. was able to free himself. The two men looked at each other. Ken held out one hand and T.J. grabbed it. They connected the other hands and began to push at each other. Ken feeling himself start losing the contest of strength kicked T.J. in the stomach. T.J. fell to his knees and then received a kick to the face from Ken. T.J. fell to the mat.

_"A waist lock by T.J and a roll up. A quick kick out. A reverse headlock. T.J. frees himself and a strength contest and Ken gives T.J. a kick to the stomach and then a kick to the head."_

"Hero!" Ken pointed at his face.

_"Hero taking the time to taunt."_ He curled one arm to his face and the other straight out.

**"He has this match under control."**

T.J. caught him in a school boy pin.

"1..2..3." The referee signaled for the bell.

"_And T.J. catches Ken in a school boy and the three count. That was a short match."_

**"That was a bullshit win. That referee counted way too quickly."**

**Suffer Unto me by Avenue F**

"The winner of this match and the last qualifier for the WWC Championship Qualifier, T.J Fairchild." T.J. stood up and Robert slid into the ring. The referee and Robert lifted his arms in victory. Ken sat up and ran a hand through his hair in disbelief.

* * *

** The End of Heartache - Killswitch Engaged**

"The following contest is for the WWC Women's Championship. Introducing first, the current champion, accompanied by HC Gold, from Greenwich, Connecticut, Caitlyn Helmsley." Caitlyn wore the belt around her arm. She bounced out on her toes head banging to the music. She mouthed the words as she began to run down the ramp, high-fiving fans. Carter and Hollie walked out behind her, high-fiving the fans and waving. Caitlyn jumped onto the apron and went under the bottom rope. She held the title up proudly above her head.

**"Here we go. Amazon action part two. I liked having two Amazon's out here on commentary."**

_"We have out match for the WWC Women's Championship. We have the Daddy's Girl Gone Bad. She's dealt with a lot through out her life after a miscarriage."_

**Mad-Cassie Steele**

"And the challenger, representing The Perfects, from Hollywood, California, Katarina Love!" Katarina, Hailey and Bailey all stood on the ramp Katarina had her hands on her hips and Hailey and Bailey did a pose similar to Eve's. They began to walk down the ramp, the paparazzi taking plenty of pictures. They gave disgusted looks at fans who tried to touch them. They stopped right before the apron and posed again. Katarina climbed in and looked at Caitlyn. The bell rang and Katarina and Caitlyn began to trash talk. Katarina ran at Caitlyn. She locked her hands around the top of her ribs and Caitlyn slide down. She brought body under the opening of Katarina's legs. Caitlyn brought Katarina down for a modified pin, Caitlyn's legs rested on Katarina's arms.

**"And her opponent we have the beautiful Katarina Love and the HeartBreakers. Katarina is dangerous in skill and looks."**

"_Here we go. Katarina locks her hands around Caitlyn's waist and Caitlyn slide out of it."_

"1.." Katarina kicked out and Caitlyn rolled backwards. Caitlyn sent a kick into Katarina's stomach. Katarina lurched forward and Caitlyn grabbed her by the back of her tights. Katarina fought and pushed her away. Caitlyn gave her a shove and Katarina rant to the other side of the ring and rested in the corner. Caitlyn ran at her and placed a shoulder into her stomach.

**"And the cover and Katarina kicks out at one. A kick into Katarina's stomach. The two Amazon's are so competitive. It's just so sexy. Seeing them lie on top of each other and..."**

_"And Katarina sends a shoulder into Katarina's stomach. Can we cut his mic?"_

"Let's go, Kat!" Hailey hit the side of the mat.

"Keep it up, Caitlyn!" Hollie clapped.

Katarina sat on the mat and Caitlyn let out of yell. She ran at Katarina and hit her with a dropkick and her head hit the turnbuckle. Caitlyn stuck a finger in the air. She grabbed Katarina's legs and pulled her. Katarina held onto the ropes. Caitlyn shrugged and dropped Katarina back on the mat. Katarina let go her hands went to her head. Caitlyn went for a pin.

_"And a dropkick to Caitlyn's head followed by a slam to the mat. A cover..."_

"1.." Katarina kicked out. Caitlyn and Katarina stood up. Caitlyn grabbed onto Katarina and Katarina slammed Caitlyn down by her hair. Katarina sat on top of her and brought a fist down to her head. Katarina held onto Caitlyn's hair as Caitlyn flipped her over her. Caitlyn's flew up and grabbed Katarina's hair. They rolled over and stood up. Caitlyn kicked Katarina in the stomach.

"_And a kick out at one. And Katarina slams Caitlyn down by the hair and brings a fist to her head."_

"Hey!" Hailey yelled getting on the apron. Caitlyn snapped her head over. "Yes, you little slut!" Caitlyn began to walk over to her. Hollie ran over and grabbed Hailey by the feet and Hailey's head hit the apron. Bailey gave Hollie a shove. Carter ran over.

**"My mic is working. Share yours."** Colten said grabbing at Rod's mic.

_"Would you get out of here. The distraction, and Hollie pulls Hailey off the apron and Bailey giving Hollie a shove."_

**"Here comes Carter to help her tag team partner.**

"Shoving isn't nice." She told Bailey.

"Shut the hell up." Bailey shoved her. Carter frowned. "Oh are you going to cry?" Bailey asked giving her another shove. "Huh? Am I making you sad?" She shoved her again. After another Carter looked back at her. She jumped on top of her and started throwing punches at her head. Hailey stood back up and tried pulling Carter off. Hollie grabbed Bailey and tossed her into the turnbuckle. She pulled Carter off her and in Carter had a chunk of Bailey's hair and a crazy look on her face. Hollie pulled her back over to their side. Caitlyn looked back from what was happening outside of the ring to Katarina. She was hit with a spear that caused her and Katarina to fall out of the ring.

**"Holy shit. Did Carter just rip out a piece of Bailey's hair."**

_"I can't believe. Back in the ring Katarina hits a gut busting spear knocking both women through the ropes."_

"Back in the ring!" The referee yelled. Katarina stood up and picked Caitlyn up and dropped her onto the top of the black barricade. Katarina placed her hands on her hips and smiled. She grabbed Caitlyn and Caitlyn countered by shoving her back first into the side of the apron. Katarina lifted her back up in pain. Caitlyn threw her back into the ring and got in slowly. Caitlyn went to get back in the ring when, Hailey jumped on apron and distracted the referee. She ran her hands up and down her body and motioned for him. Bailey grabbed Caitlyn's feet and pulled her out, shoving her into the barricade.

_"Katarina drops Caitlyn on the barricade and takes a second to taunt. Caitlyn shoving Katarina into the ring apron. Another distraction by the twins."_

**"That's one lucky ref."**

_"I see you've fixed your mix. Just shut up and call the match. Bailey, shoving Caitlyn right into the barricade."_

**"How can I shut up and call the match at the same time."**

Hollie pulled Hailey down again. Carter ran two Bailey. Both twins slapped a member of HC Gold and ran into the ring. Carter and Hollie were quick on their tails, sending themselves over the rope and hitting the twins with a spinning dropkick. Caitlyn slid back in the ring and brought a fist down into Katarina's face. The referee signaled for the bell.

**"And chaos breaks out between the six Amazon's. The only way this could be better is me being in the middle of it."** Rod let out a sigh.

The bell rung as the six Amazon's continued to fight in the ring. The bell continued to ring. Hailey and Bailey retreated out of the ring, Caitlyn held Katarina's hair as she tried to exist. Hailey and Bailey were able to get her free.

"You're done for, slut!" Katarina yelled holding her hair. Caitlyn received her title and Carter and Hollie had theirs.

"Is that so?" Caitlyn smiled. "Guess who still champ?" She yelled raising the title in the air. Hollie and Carter followed.

"Ladies, ladies. I think the WWC fans would much rather see a physical fight instead of a verbal one." Kemerson walked out. "So next week, we will have a six Amazon tag team match for the WWC Women's Championship and the Amazon Tag Team Championships." The crowd cheered. "And I think I'll let you, the WWC Nation choose the stipulation. Tweet what you wanna see next week with #AmazonGoldMatch." Kemerson smiled. The crowd cheered again as she exited.

**"I know what I want to see."**

_"And what's that Colten?"_

**"An evening gown elimination match."**

_"Why would you... Seriously. You wouldn't want to see them in a no DQ match or a last woman standing match?"_

**"Maybe a cage."**

* * *

**Home by Daughtry**

"The following is a ladder match for the WWC World Heavyweight championship. Introducing first from Brooklyn, New York, accompanied by Avery Brooks, weighing in at 215 pounds, Jacob!" A man with spikey brown hair walked out on the stage. He wore black wrestling tights, black wrestling boots and a grey t-shirt with a black skyscraper on it. With him was a woman with dark purple hair. She wore blue skinny jeans, black wrestling boots and the same shirt as Jacob, but it was cut to the top of her ribs and tied around her. It had cuts in the side and on the shoulder. They held hands as they walked down the ramp. They didn't pay the cheering crowd any attention. Jacob slide in the ring and Avery walked over to the side. Jacob looked up at the title that hung above the ring.

_"I don't know about you, Colten, but I'm excited for this match."_

**"Tonight's been a pretty amazing show. I don't think is going to be the best match of the night, but it'll me in the top three."**

**When I Grow Up by Mayday parade.**

"Next, from Dublin Ireland, weighing 153 pounds, Joey Winters!" He did his entrance the same as last week. Once in the ring he bounced from foot to foot with a huge smile on his face as he glanced up to the title.

**Knock Out - Lil Wayne**

"Next, he is the Florida Sensation, from Orlando, Florida, weighing in at 140 pounds, Chris Nitro!" A man with caramel colored skin walked out. He wore black skinny jeans and black Converse. He wore a white leather jacket and no shirt, showing off his well defined abs. He began to raise one arm to the side and the brought it down swiftly and brought the other one straight in the air. Fireworks shot behind him and a fan blew making his wet long wavy brown hair blow behind him. The bottoms of his jackets moved with his hair. He walked down the ramp. Fans held hands out to him and looked at them and grinned as he walked up the steps. He got in the ring through the middle rope. He hopped onto a turnbuckle and pointed to his face and then at the title. He hopped down.

**"Born into Revolution" by JT Machinima,**

"Next from Newport News, Virginia, weighing in at 220 pounds, Brother Darkness!" The lightning struck and Brother Darkness appeared. Instead of his hoodie, he wore a black shirt with white fangs on it. The fangs were dipped in blood, and inside of it was a cross. He made his way to the ring. Once in the ring he put a fist in the air.

**Invincible by Adelitas way**

"Next, from Pennsylvania Philadelphia weighing in at 235 pounds, Derek Cannon!" Derek jogged down to the ring.

**Guren no Yumiya**

"And lastly, from Vienna, Austria, weighing in at 120 pounds, Raiden!" Raiden ran straight to the ring and slide in. He hopped up on the turnbuckle and through off his trench coat. He hopped down and the match started. All six men looked up to the title. They looked back to each other. Chris and Jacob rolled out of the ring as the other men began to fight. Jacob ran over to Chris and began to fight him outside of the ring.

_"And the chaos has begun! Chris and Jacob going for ladders outside of the ring."_

He sent him into the barricade and then brought fist to his head. Brother Darkness was dominating Raiden ad Joey had Derek in the corner. Joey sent Derek out of the ring and began the attack Brother Darkness. Brother Darkness sent him out of the ring and Raiden hit him with a dropkick making him fall onto the ropes.

**"A dropkick from Raiden making BD fall onto the ropes."**

Raiden stood back up and hit him with another. It sent Brother Darkness over the ropes. Raiden turned around and was met with a ladder to the stomach from Jacob. Joey ran towards Jacob and he was smacked in the face by the ladder. Chris was back in the ring. Jacob ran at him with it and Chris jumped over it. As Jacob turned around he was hit with a dropkick from Chris.

_"And another drop kick sends BD out of the ring."_

**"And Jacob with the ladder. Raiden's down and so it Joey. And... woah, Chris jumps the ladder shot and a huge dropkick to the ladder from Chris."**

_"We need to see a replay of that."_ A replay played on the screen.

Chris picked the ladder up quickly. He set it up and locked it in place. Joey Winters hit him with a huge clothesline, causing Chris to roll out of the ring. Joey was then hit with a running big boot from Brother Darkness. Joey fell to the mat. The ladder wobbled but didn't fall. Brother Darkness began to climb the ladder and Derek Cannon climbed the other side. Brother Darkness brought his arm over and hit Derek before he could reach the top. The other four men ripped Derek and Brother Darkness down. They began an attack on the two larger men in the match. They sent Derek out and then focused on Brother Darkness. Chris slide out of the ring and grabbed another ladder. He slide into the ring and set it up as the other men sent Brother Darkness out of the ring. Jacob was first to notice and jumped onto the ladder. He punched at Chris. Raiden and Joey climbed the other ladder and a brawl began on top of the ladder. Brother Darkness and Derek were back in the ring pulling at the other men. They tipped the ladders over making all four men fall on top of it. Brother Darkness and Derek began to exchange right and left hooks.

_"A running big boot from BD to Joey. And a tussle on the ladder."_

**"Did you really just say "tussle"?"**

_"The other men ripping BD and Joey down. And another ladder comes into play."_

**"And a BD and Derek tip the ladders over! And they begin an exchange of punches."**

"Get up, Jacob!" Avery yelled. "Get up!"

_"Avery yelling for her boyfriend to stand back up."_

Derek ducked a hook and came back and hit Brother Darkness with a big boot. Derek worked quickly setting a ladder back up. He began to climb. Avery looked on. None of them men were getting up. She slide in the ring.

_"What is Avery doing?" _

Derek focused on the top. Avery did the first thing that came to mind. She tipped the ladder over. Derek flew out of the ring and landed on the ground.

_"Avery tipped the ladder! I can't believe it!"_

Avery looked around and all the men still laid on the mat. She looked to the title and to the ladder. She looked to the title again and then the ladder.

_"What is she thinking?"_

She grabbed the ladder and set it back up.

**"Dude, she's going to climb the ladder."**

_"Our first ever WWC World Heavyweight Champion is going to be an Amazon."_

She started to climb. Halfway up the ladder, Joey grabbed her foot. She pushed at him, but he didn't let go. He pulled her down and caught her in his arms. He walked over to the apron and set her over it. Jacob was in the ring and as Joey turned around he threw the ladder at him. Joey ducked it and caught a running Jacob in a drop toe hold right into the ropes. Jacob kneeled and Joey hit him with a drop kick to the head, sending him out of the ring.

_"And Joey helps Avery down. And a drop toe hold by Joey to Jacob and a dropkick sending him out of the ring."_

Joey looked around. There was no ladder in the ring and Derek and Brother Darkness began to stand. He shrugged and ran up the ropes and did a 360 splash onto the two men.

**"360 splash, by the energetic Joey!"**

Raiden slide in the ring with a ladder. He set it up. He locked it in place and began to climb. He made it to the top. He smiled at the crowd. He saw Chris get back in the ring and he began to try and pull down the title. Chris tipped the ladder over and Raiden held on to the title. Chris looked in disbelief.

_"And Raiden going for the title and Chris tips ladder and Raiden holds on."_

He jumped up and just barely grabbed onto Raiden's legs. Raiden moved his legs around trying to knock him off. Jacob slide back in the ring and grabbed onto Chris's legs. Raiden still clung to the title. Joey moved back into the ring. He put Jacob on his shoulders. He stood up and walked forward. Raiden let go of the belt. All the men fell over the top rope. Raiden and Chris landed on Brother Darkness and Jacob fell into a facebuster by Joey.

_"And all the men going flying and a facebuster from Joey!"_

Joey pushed him out of the ring and fell to one knee. He looked up at the title and to the crowd. He smiled. He quickly left the ring and went for the nearest ladder. Avery stood in front of it. Joey tried going around her. She stepped in his way.

_"And Avery keeping Joey from the ladder."_

He went for the other way and she stepped in his way again. He went one way and quickly went the other way to get around her. He picked up the ladder and gave Avery a smack on her butt. Avery's eyes grew in shock as her hands went to her butt. She turned and looked at him and Joey gave her a wink.

**"And Joey ass taps Avery! Ha ha! You gotta love this guy!"**

Another ladder was slide in the ring by Brother Darkness. Joey set his up as Brother Darkness set his up. They looked at each other and began to climb. Brother Darkness made it up the ladder a little quicker than Joey. Joey hopped ladders and they began to exchange punches. Jacob and Derek were on the other ladder exchanging punches. Raiden slide in the ring and tipped the ladder with Brother Darkness and Joey on it. The two men landed on the barricade. Jacob pushed Derek off and he fell onto a ladder that laid on the ground.

_"Joey has shown great skill in this match. I can see him being the first ever WWC World Heavyweight Champion. And Raiden tips the ladder. And the land stomach first on the barricade."_

Raiden climbed up the ladder and he hit Jacob with a couple punches. Raiden pulled him and suplexed him. Jacob fell to the mat. Jacob cringed in pain and rolled out of the ring. Avery tended to him. Raiden stood back up and began set the ladder back up. Chris pulled Raiden out of the ring and hit him with a corkscrew neckbreaker.

**"And Raiden suplexs Jacob off the ladder. And Chris with Lights Out."**

Chris got in the ring and descended onto the ladder. He made it to the top and pulled at the belt.

_"And Chris is going to do it!" _Derek was back up and he pushed the ladder off. _"And Derek tips the ladder!"_

Chris came flying down. Derek looked up and the belt was gone.

**"But, where's the belt?"**

The bell rung. Chris laid outside of the ring with the belt in his lap.

"And the winner of this match and first ever WWC World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Nitro!"

_"That was one of the best matches I've seen in my career of commentating."_

**"I never thought I would say this, but I agree. This match really could've gone anywhere."**

The camera went back to Chris. He was standing up and he held the title close to his chest.

**She Looks Good To Me by Jim Jonhson**

"I hope everyone enjoyed the second episode of WWC! I look forward to next weeks episode where we have the second round of our qualyifier, we crown our Amazon's Champion and we have the three titles on the line next week! Thank you everyone for coming out! Have a safe trip home." Kemerson smiled and waved at the cheering crowd.


	6. WWC Training Center

"Florence. Good to here from you." Kemerson sat behind a black desk. She wore a blue blazer over a white tank top, black skinny jeans and blue heels. She held a phone to her face. "Did we get the time slot?" She asked. "Perfect." She smiled. She hung up the phone. "Stephen." She said into a speaker.

"Yes ma'am." A voice replied back.

"I need you to get our locker room together in the training area." She said back.

"I'll get right on that ma'am." The voice replied.

* * *

"I still can't believe your ripped Bailey's hair out." Caitlyn said to Carter. They walked towards the training center. Apparently there was some big news.

"It wasn't her real hair. It was an extension." Carter replied. They stopped in the training center. All thirty-two members of the locker room, Colten, Rod, Cleo, and all the referee's stood in there.

"Hello, everyone." Kemerson walked in. They parted down the middle and she walked through. She stopped directly in the center. "You're probably wondering why I've asked you all here today."

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryan asked walking forward. He wrapped an arm around Kemerson. "It's you just gracing us with your presence."

"Ryan, dear." Kemerson looked down.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Do you like working here?" She asked still looking down.

"Yes. Yes, I do." He replied.

"Then I suggest you get your arm off me or the only work you'll be able to find is a male stripper at Pablo's Lounge." Kemerson looked up. Ryan let his arm drop as the rest of the locker room laughed. "Anyways, the first reason you're all here, is to hand out your very first paycheck for working for WWC. Stephen." She motioned towards a tan man with curly brown hair. He passed out envelopes. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Stephen. He is my assistant and will hand out things such as checks and take all complaints. T.J. here is yours I remember you saying you like to be paid in cash." She said pulling an envelope out of her blazer and handed it to him. "And the second reason is to tell you about our split time slot." The locker room began to chatter. A hand rose in the air. "Yes, Carter."

"I don't know what that means." She replied.

"Of course you don't." Kemerson shook her head. "It means we will be having two shows." The locker room began a louder chatter. Kemerson gave Stephen a look and he picked up an air horn. He pressed a button and it went off. Everyone ducked putting their hands over their ears. "Now that I have your attention, there will be two shows and where you are placed is up to you. The two shows are Tuesday Night Defiance and Saturday Night Impulse. Champions are allowed on both shows to defend their titles. Every two months there will be a draft. Everyone knows how those work, right?" Everyone nodded. "Great, I expect a text message placement by the end of tonight. Our first pay-per-view, Intensity, will be in two weeks. It was nice seeing everyone, don't spend your paycheck all in one place and get back to work." She began to walk away.

"Ms. Michaels." Rod said walking towards her, Colten followed. She stopped and smiled.

"Yes, Rod." She replied.

"I was just wondering does this mean that I get my own show to commentate?" He asked.

"If that's happening can I get the show with the most Amazon's?" Colten asked throwing a wink towards Daisy and Avery. They turned their away and climbed into the ring.

"What? No. Of course not." Kemerson smiled. "I can't break up the dynamic commentating duo. The audience loves you two." She smiled. "Great talking to you. Let's go Stephen." Kemerson walked away.

"Yes ma'am." The curly headed man followed.

"This really sucks." Rod said.

"It's not the only thing that sucks. Ha ha. Up top." Colten laughed raising his hand. Rod rolled his eyes at him and walked away. "Come on. That was funny." Colten followed.

* * *

**Hello there everyone! How are we doing? I choose to do this so everyone is getting a little more spotlight. I think Impulse will be more comical and Defiance will be more serious. So I want you to suggest where you want your OC's placement. I will take them into consideration. I have feuds and storylines set up. Champions have what I am calling dual citizenship. They are allowed on both shows, but that must stick a permanent show. So choose where you want to be and I should have the first one up soon! And just because the shows are set for a certain date does not mean they will be uploaded on that day!**


	7. Not a chapter

**Hola, everyone! Happy Labor Day! So I know some of you are going to bummed by this news, but I am actually excited! I will not be updating for a while. What? Did she just say that? I did! Why am I excited about this? Well, I will still be writing. When I come back, I will have at least six new chapters for each one of my stories. (For WWC, six episodes per show, not including the pay-per-view.) Que applause. Thank you. Thank you. So if I'm correct that's twenty-four chapters! OMG! That's a lot. But, for this to work, you are going to have to wait until October or November. I know what you are thinking, three months for six chapters? Actually that's really amazing in my opinion. Sorry if this makes you sad, but this is for the better. Seeing as I typically only update on Tuesday's and Saturday's, look for early updates on those days!**

**Here is the update schedule when I return:**

**Tuesday: WWC Defiance, Nexus Diva's**

**Saturday: Total Drama Road Trip, WWC Impulse and possibly a new story that you are more than welcome to check out! **

**So, I bid you a due. I think that's how that saying goes. I will still be writing like I said. If I have promised to Beta Read anything for, you can still send it to me and I will get it to you within that day. If you need someone to talk to, PM! So, ciao my loyal readers! See you soon!**


End file.
